


Together We Can...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A small tribute for Mim and Bryn.





	Together We Can...

Miriam Brindsley had always loved Bryn… ever since they first met. He had surprised her with his kindness, his generous nature and his love. She had never once wanted anyone else. He had been her rock from the day they married, supporting her through any troubles and proving himself just as wonderful as she had always thought he was.

Bryn Brindsley had always loved Miriam, his darling Mim. She had all but swept him off his feet with her sweet smile, her calm nature and brilliant laughter. She had been his choice and he had never once had a reason to wish for anyone else. She was his, his wife and his rock. 

Between them they had raised a son, kept a business afloat, managed to survive a plane crash and take care of the majority of their village. They may have been frightened, but, together, they had faced it all. Never once thinking they would have to struggle alone.


End file.
